


Ocean Blues

by FemslashFantasies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mermaid!Kara, So imagine Lena's utter shock, Supernatural things aren't supposed to exist in this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFantasies/pseuds/FemslashFantasies
Summary: In which Kara is a mermaid and Lena thinks she's having a slight mental breakdownSuperCorp Mermaid AU cause none of y'all was doing it and made my lazy ass have to do it myself





	1. Chapter 1

Lena wasn’t sure what convinced her to do it; whether it was the constant annoyance she felt when in a conference room with more than 2 old, white men or the migraine she felt building when her assistant let her know she had another meeting with investors she was trying to cut ties with due to their funding and helping her insane brother with his ludicrous and immoral plans. Whatever it was, she’s grateful for it because she thinks she more than deserved this vacation.

Sitting out here, relaxing in the mid afternoon sun, she felt more at peace than she’d felt in a long time. With her brother and mother behind bars- for crimes she couldn’t even list without taking all day- she was taking all the backlash and angry words that people wanted to throw at them plus the ones that were actually made for her.

_“All you Luthors should be locked up”_

_“You’re all the same”_

_“They should lock that bitch up and throw away the key before she decides to blow us all to hell”_

Lena had been extremely afraid and hurt at first, not realizing the vast impact her brother and mother’s crimes had on the entire world and would have on her life. But she had gotten so used to it, grown a thick skin that couldn’t be penetrated by angry words or snide remarks any longer and she was able to power through with her plan to retake LuthorCorp and make it her own force for good, starting by correcting any wrongs Lex had done where she could. Renaming the company to L-Corp hadn’t worked at first and she had feared it never would as long as she still had her last name. But now it was finally starting to come together.

She had spent so much time trying to fix the mistakes of her family that she had exhausted herself. Her assistant Jess had to be the one to catch her from almost fainting at one point because of the stress that had caused her to forget breakfast, lunch and, based on the time she’d been in the office, dinner. She’d finally decided that was the last straw and put plans in place for her 2 weeks’ vacation. If she was going to run this company anywhere but into the ground, she’d need to take care of herself.

She closed her eyes to erase all thought of work while she breathed in the fresh air. She’d had this beach house for almost a year and had never used it. She simply didn’t have the time, what with all the cleaning up she’d had to do. But she had finally gotten to use it and she was glad she had bought it. She’d been a bit hesitant before since apparently all of National City thought it was “cursed”. She felt a little foolish now for listening to them. She’d been there for almost a week and nothing amiss happened. Anyway, she was grateful everyone decided to miss out on a beautiful experience because of some dumb superstition. As they said, ‘one man’s junk…”

She was cut from her train of thought by the sound of thunder in the distance. She thought it odd as National City was one of the sunniest places on earth. And while her beach house was technically outside the city’s official borders, it got the same weather forecasts. She supposed the weather couldn’t always be predicted correctly so she packed up her things and headed inside. No sooner had she made sure all the doors were securely locked than the rain started to fall heavily outside. She sighed as she watched it through the glass doors that surrounded the living room. The whole point of this vacation was to relax in the sun while getting a tan because god was she pale. But now she guessed she’d just have to wait it out. She took a seat on the couch in the living area and picked up the book she’d been reading. Soon enough, the sound of the rain lolled her into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 

When she awoke, the rain had stopped and she could just see the sun setting outside, peaking through the few dark clouds that were still left in the sky. She searched for her phone and finding it on the coffee table in front of her, she picked it up and checked the time. 5:45 PM. She could still go outside for a walk and catch whatever sun she could. She picked up her phone and the sweater that was lying on the handle of the couch, slipped it on and stepped outside. The air was chilly and she was glad she had the foresight to take her sweater with her. She loved walking down the beach at twilight. The beauty of it made her forget-even if only for a moment- of all the responsibilities waiting for her back at L-Corp. It also made her forget she came from a family of criminally insane alien haters.

Lost in thought, she hadn’t realized how far she had walked from the house. She was about to turn back and call it a day when she glimpsed something in her peripheral vision. She tried to see further to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Was that a… body? Oh no. She could feel the anxiety coming on at that thought.

“Calm down Lena, you’re being silly.” She said out loud, trying to reassure herself that she had just been mistaken. “I should take a closer look.”

She followed her conscience and walked closer to the form lying on the beach. The closer she got, the more she felt the panic build as she realized, _oh shit. Yep. Definitely a body. Please don’t be dead._

Common sense kicked in and she rushed over to the form. It took her only a second to realize that one, it was a woman and two, she was very naked. The woman was on her side and oh god, there was blood. Lena’s not sure where it was coming from but it sure as hell didn’t make her feel any better about this already daunting situation. She tried to shake off the panic and focus.

“Okay, gotta check to see if she’s alive.” Taking in a deep breath, she knelt next to the woman and reached her shaking hands down towards the pulse in her neck. At first she felt nothing and immediately felt like she was gonna die right there next to the woman. But after trying again, she breathed a hefty sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. It was faint but clearly there which meant the woman was still alive. “Oh, thank god.”

Going into business mode now that the initial panic had found no ammunition to take off on, Lena flipped the woman unto her back to try and gage where the blood was coming from. As soon as she flipped her over, she saw it. A deep gash on the woman’s stomach from the underside of her left breast straight down to her navel. If Lena wasn’t accustomed to seeing disturbing things everyday due to being a scientist, she’d have thrown up then fainted right there. She kept her lunch down however and tried to think fast. This woman needed a hospital but she wouldn’t survive the trip at the rate she was bleeding out. Lena took off her sweater, even more thankful now that she’d brought it and quickly pressed it to the woman’s wound. She took her phone from her pocket and unlocked it. “Shit,” There was no signal this far from the house. What the hell was she gonna do?

She could go back to the house and make the call, but then there’d be no one to keep pressure on the wound and the woman may very well bleed out. And she’s not sure dragging an unconscious body with a near fatal wound across the beach would be a good idea. She doesn’t know what other internal injuries the woman may have and she might make it worse. Only option she could see was to see if she could get the woman to wake up, that way she could keep pressure on the wound while Lena called for help. She scooted in her kneeling position closer to the woman’s face. Her blonde hair was covering most of her face and Lena moved the strands aside to get a better look. She gawked at how beautiful the woman was, but then scolded herself for even caring. “She’s dying for crying out loud. Get ahold of yourself.”

She shook all thoughts of the woman’s beauty from her head and focused on the task at hand; getting a response. At first, she tried shaking the woman’s shoulders but gave that one up quickly, remembering that she was wounded. She then resorted to gently tapping her cheeks.

“Hey, miss.” Lena kept repeating, to no avail. This was useless. Of course. Of course it would be her who would wind up it this mess. All she wanted was a vacation from her problems and now she’s gone and found brand new ones on a beach that no one would ever wander across. Of course now she would have to walk back to the house, call the police to get help and by the time they arrived, the woman would probably be dead and who was the main suspect? Lena fucking Luthor who’s got the victim’s blood on her hands and shirt. Was it because she was trying to help her? Who cares, just throw her in jail with the rest of her kind.

Lena knew without a doubt that it would happen exactly that way and the thought made her want to scream.

“Uggghhh”

Lena is dragged from her thoughts by the noise and almost wonders if it’s the police coming for her when she remembered that she hadn’t called them yet. She looked down and saw the woman stirring. She must have screamed out loud.

“Miss?” Lena said loud enough to make sure the woman heard. The blonde turned her head in the direction of Lena’s voice and blinked her eyes slowly open. Lena looked into the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen and the first word that came to mind was Ocean. Pure blue, deep ocean water. She shook herself out of her stupor and got back to the matter at hand.

“Hey, you’re on a beach in National City. You have a stomach wound. But don’t worry, I’m gonna call an ambulance and get you to a hospital. I just need you to-”

“No!” Lena almost lost her balance at the shout, not expecting it at all. The woman tries to sit up and Lena has to stop her.

“No you can’t. Your wound, it’ll-”

“Water.” Lena stared at the woman in confusion.

“Water? Are you thirsty? I’m sure the doctors at the hospital can do that but I have to-”

“No!” The woman shouted again and Lena held her ground this time. She was clearly out of her depth here. Why hadn’t she just stayed inside, cooked a nice dinner, read another chapter or two of her book and gone to bed like she did every other night. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that and shuddered at the thought that she’d be willing to let this woman _die_ simply because she wanted to be out of a complicated situation. She really was a Luthor after all.

“I really don’t know what you’re asking me. I wanna help you but I need you to press this against your wound so I can call for some help.” Lena gestured to the sweater that was now soaked in blood. The woman looked up at her and frowned like she was trying to concentrate really hard. A crinkle developed between her eyebrows and if the situation hadn’t been so morbid, Lena would have thought it adorable.

“Kara,” the woman finally said and Lena now noticed she had a funny accent. For the first time since this debacle started, she wondered how the woman ended up here.

“Is that your name? Kara?” Lena asked.

“Yes.” The woman- Kara, nodded and said at the same time. Wincing with the slight movement it caused.

“Okay, Kara. We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No, water. Swim” Kara said again, this time pointing to the ocean. Lena looked at the woman like she was delusional. She couldn’t possibly be serious. She was dying right here on the beach and she wanted to go for a swim?

Kara must have seen the look on her face because Lena felt fingers curl around her forearm and she looked down at the woman who had already started a migraine she knew was gonna be a bitch.

“Swim, please. Trust me.” The blonde said and Lena realized just then that the woman wasn’t fluent in English. Her broken sentences were evidence of that. Lena wasn’t sure why this crazy woman felt that _now_ was the best time for a swim. Maybe it was custom where she came from or maybe she thought she was only had a few minutes left on this planet and her last wish was to feel the ocean one last time. Whatever it was, Lena would take her down to the ocean. She’s not sure why our even how, but she did trust this woman, this Kara and even if she did end up in maximum security prison for it, she’d give the woman her- possibly last- wish.

“Okay Kara, I’ll do as you ask. But afterwards, I’m getting you help.” Lena said seriously, now wondering if the woman even understood what she was saying. She seemed to understand before when she kept saying no at everything. Kara nodded her head at this and Lena got her answer there.

 

She looked down to the ocean and calculated the distance in her head. They were far enough from it that even a rough tide wouldn't be anywhere near them. If the woman had washed ashore, she must have still been conscious to have made it all the way back here. Either way, Lena would be helping her get back down to it. She stood from her kneeling position and felt the blood rushing back to her legs, causing needle like sensations up her feet. She ignored it and tried to figure out how she was gonna do this. The woman was still injured and Lena hadn't forgotten even if the blonde seemed to have. Getting her to stand and helping her down was an option, but the wound she had would no doubt be irritated and would probably open more. The only option it seems was to drag her down to the shore by the underarms and even that was a bit risky. But it was the better option.

And that's exactly what she did. She stopped every once in a while to remind herself that no she was not crazy for listening to an obviously insane person and yes, she was doing the right thing even though she was sure this absolutely could _not_ have been the right thing to do. She also stopped to make sure that Kara was okay. But even when the blonde was the one who caused her to stop when she cried out in pain, when Lena asked if she was alright, she'd always say "Yes, water". Eventually, they made it to the shore and before Lena even realized what was happening, Kara was on her feet and diving head first into the ocean water.

"No!" Lena ran after her but to no avail, as the blonde was nowhere to be found. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was panicking. Her anxiety was blowing up and the migraine that she’d barely felt a few moments ago was now in full effect. The woman- Kara, had just upped and dove straight into the fucking ocean and now Lena had no idea what to do. She looked for her for a few minutes, swimming as far out as she could without drowning herself on the tide but eventually gave up and came back to shore. So now she was soaking wet, sitting on a lonely beach with ocean waters hitting from all sides at- what time was it? She searched for her phone and then remembered that she hadn’t actually taken it down to the beach with her. And thank god she hadn’t or it would have been soaked and fried. She hadn’t remembered about it when she was diving after the insane woman.

She was at a lost for what to do next. Should she even bother calling the police? The woman had gone and killed herself and had made the situation escalate so quickly. But after thinking about it, she guessed now she really did have to call. If that body washed up here or in National City, she’d be the first suspect. She knew though that even if she called the police, she’d still probably end up behind bars for a murder that didn’t even happen. But at least this way, she stood a fighting chance. She slowly stood from the beach and turned to start her trek back up to where she’d first found the blonde.

Before she could get even one step in, she heard a huge splash behind her and turned quickly. She gasped when she saw something jump straight out of the water and into the air. She did a double take at that. She was sure dolphins didn’t come this close to the beaches of National City and furthermore, why hadn’t she seen one in the past few days she’d been at the beach house?

She felt herself taking a few steps forward, trying to get a better look at whatever had dived back into the ocean with a splash. By the time she got there, it was already gone. Yep, she was going crazy, definitely. She wondered if the woman had even existed at all. She shook her head, to reprimand herself and also to clear it. She was obviously in need of some sleep. She got out of the ocean’s reach and headed back to top of the beach where she’d left her phone.

 

* * *

 

 

She had decided to hold off on calling the police. Just for a little while, she’d told herself. If it was to be her last few hours of freedom, at least she was spending them the best she could, relaxing on a secluded beach house outside of a city that hated her guts. She’d cooked her favorite meal, lasagna. Something her mother had never made for her, something every kid at her way to pompous prep school had boasted about having on Sundays. She could never join in on the argument of whose mom made it the best. She’d never even known what it tasted like until adulthood.

She played Candy Crush for the first time because why the fuck not.

She updated her will. And to someone who wasn’t a Luthor, it would seem a ridiculous thing to do. But she knew that even if there was substantial evidence to show that she didn’t do it, there was no way out of this mess. It made her sad but it also made her angry at the fact that she did absolutely nothing but her life would now be ruined because of the last name she so happened to have.

After she’d done all that, she picked up her book and was determined to finish reading it. She was halfway through when a bang at the window pulled her from the book and sent her heart racing. She looked up and almost screamed at what she saw.

It was the woman. Kara. And of course, she was butt naked. Lena’s eyes immediately went to where the woman’s wound had been and there was… _nothing_. What the- Okay so she had finally lost it and was now obviously going crazy, seeing things. Yes, that seemed totally logical and fitting. She smiled as she realized she was probably dreaming.

“Too much coffee, not enough sleep. Better hit the sack.” She murmured to herself, ready to ignore the blonde waiting patiently beyond the window.

During her clear mental break down, Lena heard another bang on her glass windows and decided that no, she was not turning around. _She can’t be real. She’s dead, she had a fatal wound and she chucked off into the fucking ocean and died. Oh god, is her ghost haunting me? Were the curses real? Jesus, I’m mental._

Another bang.

This time Lena turned around to tell the spirit or ghost or demon or whatever the hell to leave her alone. But the blonde on her porch was staring at her with pleading blue eyes, and Lena was ashamed to say she felt her heart race and her stomach twist at the thought of not answering the woman’s silent plead. She took slow steps towards the window and stood at a standstill when the only thing that separated her from Kara was glass.

She took this moment to take full stock of the woman, something she hadn’t been able to do the last time since she was literally holding on for dear life on the beach. The first thing she realized was that Kara was taller than her by two or three inches, causing Lena to have to tilt her head slightly to meet her eyes. Lena imagined she was probably a very gangly child before puberty. But looking at her now, god, Victoria Secret models would kill to have her body.  Her skin was tanned evenly and there was nary a blemish on her. Lena looked closer though and realized there was a scar right at the beginning of her left brow and she wondered how the hell this woman magically healed a gaping hole in her stomach but couldn’t be rid of a simple scar.

Lena tried very hard not to focus on the fact that the woman was naked, but utterly failed more than once and closed her eyes for a few seconds to get the thought of supple breasts and clean shaves out of her head.  

“What do you want?” Lena asked, folding her arms across her chest so she could pinch herself awake if this dream started getting a little too weird for her.

Kara responded but Lena couldn’t hear her and she remembered then that there was glass separating them. She sighed and pointed towards the front door, gesturing to Kara that she should go there so they could talk. The thought did occur to her that if this was some kind of trap, she was leaving herself wide open. But she couldn’t care less as either way, there was no bright light at the end of any of her tunnels.

She waited until she saw Kara move towards the door and made her way there herself. She paused a minute to psyche herself up before opening the door just a crack and pushing her head out.

“Yes?” She asked, as if she was back in National City answering her door for the delivery man and not on a secluded beach with an apparently magical woman who may or may not be a figment of her clearly crazy imagination.

“Inside?” Kara asked, nodding towards the inside of the beach house. The nerve of this-

“Promise not to murder me?” Kara looked at her funny then, like she had asked a ridiculous question. And really, she had. What murderer would tell someone straight up that ‘hey, if you let me in, imam kill ya, thanks’. Lena rolled her eyes at herself and opened the door wider. “Come in.”

Kara grinned at her then and stepped right past her and into the house. Lena felt her heart skip a beat because wow, what a beautiful smile. She shook herself free of the thought and made her way over to where Kara had so boldly taken up residence on her couch.

And Lena had to turn her back to her immediately because she was almost blinded by more of the blonde than she wanted to see (a lie she insists on telling herself to spare what’s left of her sanity).

“Stay there, don’t move.” Lena said to the blonde, back still turned to her. If she was gonna have a conversation with this woman, she’d need to get her something to cover up with because Lena could not concentrate when all her perfect bits were right out there for her to see. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed the first throw blanket she could find. She came back into the living area and threw it at Kara.

“Wrap this around yourself before I pass out.” Lena turned her back and listened to the telltale signs of shuffling and fabric moving. When it stopped she was still a bit hesitant. “Can I turn around now?”

“Yes.” Lena did and was relieved to see that Kara was now decent. She moved towards the single seat and sat, looking at Kara, waiting for an explanation to what the hell was going on. When the blonde just stared right back, she rolled her eyes.

“Well? What the hell is going on? Is this a prank? A trap? A really bad, weird, (sexual) dream?”

Kara was looking at her very closely and Lena noticed the crinkle that was forming between her eyebrows, just like on the beach. She was thinking about her response.

“Thank you.”

That’s it? Lena is about to rave when she remembers that Kara had had a hard time speaking back at the beach too. She doesn’t speak English. She had totally forgotten.

“You’re welcome…” Lena replied and she waited, as she realized that Kara was trying to form another sentence.

“The water helped.”

“Clearly” Lena scoffed at that. ‘Helped’ was an understatement. There was no sign at all that Kara had even been injured in the first place and Lena is left to wonder how long this dream is gonna last for because there was no logical explanation for a gash that huge completely disappearing over the span of a few hours.

“Do you know?” She is startled from her thoughts by Kara’s question and she’s confused by it.

“Do I know what exactly?”

“About me.” And Lena sat up straight at that. What does she mean by that? A normal human being would never say that. Not one secluded on a private beach who washed up on shore dying and then was suddenly healed, anyway.

“No, I haven’t. Would you care to enlighten me?”

Kara is contemplating at that, Lena can see it in her face and the crinkle that still hasn’t gone away. Suddenly she jumps up from her seat on the couch, bright smile on her face.

“Show you.” And then she’s off, leaving the blanket that was so snugly wrapped around her in the dust as she sprints for the door, opens it and runs outside.

“Wait!” Lena shouts as she runs after her. She follows Kara, running until they’re back on the beach, just a hair’s breath away from the tide that’s trying very hard to touch their feet. Kara has stops running too and Lena is so gonna kill her if she dives into the ocean and leaves her with a murder sentence on her head.

But Kara turns to her, as if to make sure she’s got her full attention.

“Water.” She says, as if explaining it to a three year old. And Lena’s rather offended because she’s the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company and this blonde woman is insulting her intelligence.

“Yes, Kara, I know what water is. Can we please go back inside its freezing out-”

Before Lena can finish her sentence, Kara takes a step forward and Lena is ready to jump in right after her. But the tide comes in and suddenly Kara is… falling? The ocean water rushes over her and she’s lost to Lena’s eyes. And for a few moments, Lena is dreading the repeat of her earlier actions. But then the tide slowly recedes and-

Lena laughs. Alright, definitely time to wake up because no, this was not happening. First thing she was gonna do when she woke up was schedule an appointment with her therapist. Obviously she was more stressed than she thought and now she was dreaming of merm-

_Nope, not even gonna say it_. She closes her eyes and pinches herself multiple times. But she still feels the ocean rushing against her bare feet.

She pinches harder.

“See?” She jumps at the sound of Kara’s voice. She’s laying on the beach, propped up on her elbows, looking at Lena as if what is happening is not completely illogical and insane. “Come.” Kara gestures with her head for Lena to come over to her and Lena decides to humor herself because why the hell not. This wasn’t real anyway.

She was determined now. She’d go over there, she’d try to touch it and her hand would go straight through. Then she’d wake up, set that appointment and maybe check herself into an asylum while she was at it. No big deal. She walked over to Kara and knelt by her side, reaching a hand out to touch the scales that suddenly made up her entire bottom half. She laughs as her hand nears Kara because boy will her therapist flip when he hears this.

She stops.

Her hand doesn’t go through. _It doesn’t go through._ She’s touching it and it feels real, it feels _very_ real.

The last thing she feels before she blacks out is the tide washing over her hand and the mermaid tale she’s trying to convince herself is not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, Lena thinking she crazy was great to write. Also, Superheroes and supernatural beings aren't a thing (well known thing anyway) in this AU, just in case ya'll were wondering why Lena's taking this "mermaids exist" thing so hard.
> 
> Leave me a little lovin and thoughts in the comments and shoot me up on tumblr (FemslashFantasies) whenever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the great comments guys! Hit me up @ FemslashFantasies.tumblr.com

Lena wakes with a start.

She looks around her bedroom as she tries to calm the racing of her heart. She tries to remember how exactly she got in bed but frankly, she can’t remember and the more she tries to is the more the pounding in her head picks up. Was she drinking last night? She doesn’t think so. She looks out the window to confirm that yes, she’s at her beach house and yes, its morning. The sun shining brightly outside definitely confirms that. She looks down to where the sheets have pooled at her waist and notices that her shirt is gone and she’s only clothed in her bra. She raises an eyebrow at that. No matter how tired she was, she had always managed to get her pajamas on. She lifts the sheet covering her lower half and sees that her pants are also gone. Now her heart is racing even more.

“Hello,” Lena almost falls from the bed at the sound and quickly looks to grab the nearest thing to her to defend herself. She finds a pen on her nightstand and throws it in the direction of the sound. She hears when it hits the door to the bedroom and she is about to look for something else to throw when a blonde head pops up from where it had ducked to avoid being stabbed in the forehead with a pen.

Lena is confused for a moment and then she meets ocean blue eyes and it suddenly comes rushing back to her.

“Oh my god it was real.” Lena feels the panic attack coming on as she looks at the blonde standing in her doorway. She realizes that Kara had taken the initiative to wrap a blanket around herself without prompting this time, thank god.

She slowly makes her way towards where Lena is sitting up in bed and sits by her legs.

“Alright?” Kara asks and Lena guffaws. What a ridiculous question.

“Am I alright? Of course I’m not alright! Mermaids are real and I’m having a mental breakdown!” Lena shouts at her and Kara just sits there, tilting her head to the side and staring at her like a goddamn puppy and damn her for being so ridiculously attractive.

Before she even realizes what’s happening, Lena is wrapped in a hug. And oh, what a hug it is. It’s warm and its snug and Lena can’t help but return the favor, wrapping her arms around the woman’s back and like an impulse that she can’t control, she finds herself burying her head in Kara’s shoulder and breathing in the scent of the ocean.

“Alright now?” Kara asks and Lena is pulled right back to reality, she swiftly pulls herself from Kara’s arms and moves to the other side of the bed. Her feet tangles in the sheets and she suddenly remembers that she’s half naked and quickly scrambles for the sheet to cover herself.

“Where are my clothes?” Lena asks because last she remembered, she was definitely wearing clothes.

“Wet” was Kara’s response and another piece of Lena’s memory trickles back in. Yep, she had fainted on the beach after touching Kara’s _tail_. Her eyes involuntarily travel to Kara’s bottom half and she breathes a sigh of relief when she sees two perfectly human, amazingly long legs.

“Did you take my clothes off?” Lena asks and Kara grins at her and nods as if she’s done a great service. “Well, you need to get out so I can shower and get dressed.”

Kara just stares at her, tilting her head and giving Lena that look like _she’s_ the crazy one (though she’s starting to think maybe she is) and Lena can’t help but find it adorable. She waits…and waits but Kara just keeps staring and now Lena is getting…hot.

“Okaaayyy, time for you to leave, go, exit” Lena says while pointing to the door. Kara takes her burning gaze off Lena and looks to where she’s pointing. Once she realizes, she looks back at her with the cutest pout Lena has ever seen and why, why couldn’t she have met a woman like this at a bar or on Tinder? Why did she have to have a mental breakdown on a cursed secluded beach to meet her and why dear sweet baby jesus did she have to be a fucking mermaid?

She’s snapped from her inner monologue by Kara’s response to her statement.

“No,” And Lena wants to be offended and angry that this…this fish woman who came into her house, stripped her of her clothes, suddenly thinks she can decide whether or not she gets to stay.

Lena has made up her mind now, she asked nicely (she didn’t) and that never worked so now it was time for force. Barely remembering that she was still half naked, she was up out of bed and pulling Kara from her sitting position on the side of the bed so she could get her to and through the door.

Except…she wasn’t moving.

Lena tried harder.

Nope, nothing.

Kara is now looking at her with a wide grin and Lena wants to ki-smack it right off her face. Instead, she punches Kara in the arm and almost breaks her hand. Okay, that was a bad decision.

“Holy fu-” Lena cradles her hand to her chest and this finally gets a reaction out of Kara who is now off the bed and hovering over Lena with a look of concern in her eyes.

“Alright?”

“Of course I’m not bloody alright, you almost broke my hand! What are you made of, steel?!” And Lena doesn’t really care about the fact that she was the one who tried to cause bodily harm to a woman she barely knew because, pfft, details.

She looks up and sees Kara looking back at her with sad eyes and trembling lips and oh my word she was gonna cry.

“Oh no, no Kara, look. All better now. See?” Lena immediately drops her hand and ignores the pain that pulses through it as it hits her thigh. She hates it when people cry, usually because of how annoying it was to her that some people couldn’t control their tear ducts. But here, with Kara, she isn’t annoyed, she only feels guilty for making the blonde sad and she has no idea why because Lena Luthor doesn’t feel guilt. Being a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company means you have to make hard decisions that sometimes have consequences on others. But she’s never felt guilty for them, not once.

And now here she was, some woman she knew nothing of pulling at her heartstrings and causing her to feel things she’s never felt before.

She looks up at Kara and sees that she’s not about to burst into tears anymore and so Lena feels the guilt slip away. What a relief.

“I can go” Kara says and points to the door, making her way towards it. And for some reason, Lena wants to stop her but resists the urge and lets her leave.

* * *

 

They were sitting at the breakfast nook and Lena’s jaw was currently as low as it could go as she watched Kara vacuum up every single spec of food she put in front of her. You see, Lena had a slight problem of overcooking when she was nervous and she had done just that when she’d been preparing breakfast for her and her new…friend. She had no idea what to make, what did Kara like? What was she allergic to? Is fish off limits? I mean, isn’t it cannibalism? She’s still not sure because every time she asks Kara what she liked to eat her answer was simple, “food”.

So she’d cooked one of everything in her fridge. Except fish because she had decided that yep, cannibalism. When she was done, she was sure she had enough food to feed an army.

Apparently not. Kara had looked at the array of food with such delight and excitement, actually squealing when Lena brought them to the nook one by one. And then Lena blinked and everything was just…gone.

She watched as Kara finished off the last off the deviled eggs and licked her fingers clean. And no, Lena’s heart didn’t race when she did so, no it did not.

“All done?” A ridiculous question Lena thinks as there was absolutely nothing left on the table except dirty dishes. Kara nods enthusiastically anyway and Lena can’t help but smile.

“So, now that you’ve cleaned out my fridge, tell me more about yourself.”

“Mermaid.”

“Really, never would’ve guessed” Lena knows this is gonna be hard, Kara’s first language isn’t English and she had no idea what it could be. Spanish? French? Atlantian? There was one thing she was curious about though.

“Who taught you English?”

“Alex, my…” Kara seems to be trying to remember the word and the crinkle between her brows appears. And just for a second, Lena wants to let her continue to struggle just so she can stare at her beautiful face.

“Your…friend?”

“No.”

“Mother?”

Kara shakes her head no.

“Sister?”

Kara jumps up and Lena almost falls from her chair at the intensity of the move.

“Yes!” Kara says and Lena smiles as she sees the clear love and adoration that name evokes from the blonde.

“Where is she, your sister? Is she, um in the uh ocean?” Lena feels crazy asking that question because people don’t live in the fucking ocean. Well that’s what she thought anyway, until now.

“No, she…like you” Kara says, sounding unsure of whether or not she said it right. Lena lets it be because Kara has some crazy sad eyes and Lena’s not sure she can handle that again.

“Like me? Do you mean human?” Lena asks and her mind is spinning. How can her sister be human? And then she mentally hits herself on the head because how can she really ask that when she was adopted and her being family with the Luthors made absolutely no sense either.

“Yes.” Kara answers and Lena is excited to learn more about Kara, where she came from, how she ended up with a human sister and why the heck she wasn’t with her.

“Where is your sister, Kara?” And Lena regrets asking because the sad eyes are back and oh no, so is the wobbling chin. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer, okay?” Lena says, reaching a hand out to cover Kara’s that lays on the table and watches as Kara slowly comes back to herself.

Lena doesn’t remove her hand though.

“Why don’t you tell me something then instead of me asking?” Lena asks, giving Kara control over what she tells her this time.

“Mer-”

“I already know you’re a mermaid, Kara. Tell me something else.” Lena wants to roll her eyes and for the first time, it’s not out of annoyance.

* * *

 

This was how it was for the rest of her stay at the beach house.

She’d fall asleep on her couch listening to Kara piece together English words to try and answer her questions, sometimes throwing in another language that Lena had never heard before. She’d wake up in bed clothed- after Kara took her clothes off again on the second and third night for absolutely no reason and Lena finally found a way to explain to her that it was wrong to strip people of their clothing without their knowledge or consent.

They’d go down to the beach and Kara would dive into the water, giving Lena a heart attack every time she jumped straight into the air and her tail reminded Lena that no, this wasn’t an elaborate dream and yes, it was absolutely real life. Kara coaxed her into the water sometimes, splashing her with her tail when Lena refused. The first time she’d done it accidentally and Lena, in all her pettiness, had dove into the water and straight for Kara. The blonde had learnt then that the best way to get Lena into the water was to either drag her in herself or splash her.

She taught Kara English too. The woman’s vocabulary was vast, she just didn’t quite know how to put the words together properly and so preferred not to say them at all. Lena tried her best to rid her of that insecurity and it still stuck sometimes but the blonde now knew that Lena would definitely not criticize her for saying the wrong thing.

It was honestly, one of the best times of Lena’s life. Growing up a Luthor, there was no time for fun, for exploration or even for friends. It had been a lonely childhood, one that lead to a lonely adulthood too and it wasn’t made better by the fact that half of her family were murderous psychopaths. She’d never felt as happy, as accepted as she did these days on the beach with Kara.

But reality struck on that last day. She had to leave. Had to go back to National City, where everyone hated her and she had the whole weight of a company’s past, present and future on her shoulders. Death threats in her mail, her daily bomb squad visits, shoulder shoves just walking down the street, lewd comments at press conferences. Lena almost wants to cry at the thought that her vacation has been so good that she literally forgot the life that awaits her over the border.

“Lena? Are you…alright?” Lena is brought from her thoughts by Kara’s voice. They’re sitting on the beach, far enough away that Kara’s tail can’t make an appearance. They’re so close that their shoulders are almost touching and Lena wishes she was brave enough to close the space between them. They had been sharing information, just like all the other times. Lena telling Kara stories about National City and Metropolis and Kara telling Lena stories about Krypton, her home. Lena had realized the first time she had talked about Krypton that there was pain in her eyes and Lena had wanted to stop her from saying anything more because sad Kara was just too much for her. But the blonde had insisted and Lena found she could not deny the blonde anything.

“I’m fine.”

“Sure?” Kara asks, reaching a hand out to hold Lena’s hand where it had been resting in the sand and Lena is still shocked by the sparks of electricity she feels running through her body no matter how many times Kara touches her.

“Yes I- Kara?” Lena has been dreading this moment since about day three of their little routine. She doesn’t wanna leave this bubble of happiness that’s been created. She doesn’t wanna leave Kara and she’s afraid of Kara’s reaction because if she’s nonplussed about it, it’ll make Lena feel awful and if she’s sad, it’ll…make Lena feel awful. But there was no work around. Her assistant was already blowing up her phone with things that needed to be done the day she came back.

“Lena?”

“I have to leave. Tonight” Lena whispers, looking down at her feet, afraid to look at Kara’s face, to see what reaction she’ll have.

“No.” Kara says and Lena has to raise her head to look at her because Kara just told her she wasn’t going anywhere as if she was answering one of the random questions Lena liked to ask her. Lena smiles sadly at her because though this is the better reaction of the two, it still leaves her feeling guilty.

And why shouldn’t she? She let this woman grow attached to her- to her cooking, to eating large sums of food daily and now she was just packing up her things and leaving. Because Kara would definitely miss the food, Lena’s sure that’s why she’s sad.

“Kara, I’ll give you a key so you can eat whatever you want. I’ll have them stock the fridge every 2 weeks. On second thought let’s make that every week because you are a bottomless pi-”

A sob from beside her stops her rambling and she looks over to see Kara is crying. She’s never seen her cry. Sad faces sure, trembling lips and wobbling chins, yes but full on cry, no, she’s never seen this. And oh Lena’s heart is breaking. She doesn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around Kara’s shoulder and feels those sparks again that send her heart racing and dear god this is so not the time. She holds Kara tighter and the blonde wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, burying her head in the brunette’s shoulder.

“Don’t go” Kara whispers and if Lena’s heart was holding on any at all, it definitely falls now.

It’s the happiest 2 weeks of her life, but the saddest day she’s ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The details of what exactly happened during their conversations and Kara's overall stay will be filled in with flashbacks during the next two chapters.
> 
> Thanks again for the kind words and Kudos. As usual, you can hit me up with any questions or comments on tumblr at FemslashFantasies.tumblr.com
> 
> XoXo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked. Let me know if I should continue


End file.
